


when i look at you (i see the truth)

by Actitud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actitud/pseuds/Actitud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{peter pan au}</p><p>harry y su padre tienen una misión, pero louis no opina lo mismo.</p><p>(o, en el que harry miente y luego se enamora).</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i look at you (i see the truth)

**Author's Note:**

> disfrutad de la cuteness :)

-¡Pero Padre, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo yo todo?!  
-¡Porque eres joven y fuerte y estás lleno de vitalidad! -Harry entrecerró los ojos-. ¡Ahora ve, corre!  
-Pero padre, ¿¡Louis Pan!?  
-Hijo, confías tanto en esta misión como yo.  
-Sí, pero no quería tener que ser yo el que la fuera a hacer.  
-Bueno, pues una pena, porque ya te estás largando. ¡Buena suerte!

Y con estas mismas, su padre echó a Harry del barco. Éste, frustado, dio una patada en el suelo. Aquel era otro de los planes de su padre para derrotar a Louis Pan, lo cual, Harry sabía a la perfección, era imposible. Pero su padre era necio, y había exiliado a Harry para que se fuese a vivir con los Niños Perdidos, y así Hook sabría dónde se encontraban, y podía saquearles. Era una idea simplona y estúpida que tenía altas probabilidades de salir mal, pero él no era nadie para contradecir a su padre.  
Se internó en el bosque, y caminó hasta donde se creía que vivían Louis Pan y los niños. Llegó a un claro en el que había un lago, y se sorprendió con la ausencia de ruido de animales o los propios niños, puesto que él siempre había creído que el bosque sería un lugar ruidoso.

-¡Alto ahí, forastero! -oyó a sus espaldas. Harry se giró al instante, para encontrarse con una espada que le apuntaba al cuello. Quien la empuñaba era algo más alto que él, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo castaño, y un aire de autosuficiencia. Dios, era guapo-. ¡Un momento! -exclamó, apoyando la espada en su hombro. Harry miró al suelo y se dio cuenta de que el chico no era más alto que él, sino que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. ¡Era Louis Pan!-. Tú me suenas de algo -entrecerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos mucho en una expresión de sorpresa-. ¡Eres el hijo del capitán, Harry Hook! -volvió a acercarle la espada a la mejilla. Harry alzó las manos, en señal de inocencia.  
-¡Un momento, un momento! -exclamó. El otro le miró con curiosidad, sin apartar la espada-. Mi padre me ha echado. Bueno, en realidad... me he ido.  
-¡Tu coartada no es sólida! -aprisionó la punta del arma más fuerte contra su cara.  
-¡No, no, espera! ¡Me he ido y luego me ha echado, ¿vale?! Ha sido raro, hemos discutido, y... no tengo a dónde ir -Louis le miró de arriba abajo, como analizándole. Su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero no apartó la espada.  
-¿Y qué sugieres, entonces?  
-Bueno, había oído sobre los Niños Perdidos...  
-¿Y pensabas que podrías unirte a ellos? -Harry asintió enérgicamente-. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no eres más que un mero buen actor? -éste se encogió de hombros con aflicción, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Louis le miró de nuevo, y apartó la espada, para cargarla en su hombro otra vez-. ¡Eleanorcilla, ven aquí! -exclamó. Un pequeño ser brillante surgió de entre los árboles, y Harry supuso que era un hada-. ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Deberíamos dejarle venir con nosotros? -ella le miró unos momentos, y luego negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Louis sonrió y voló hacia él-. Siéntete bienvenido entonces, Harry Exiliado Hook -le tendió una mano. ¿Aquella chorrada estaba funcionando?

Harry se la tomó, sonriente. La mano de Louis era pequeña, cálida y suave.  
Eleanorcilla, muy indignada, se fue volando.

-¿Por qué le has pedido opinión, si has hecho justo lo contrario de lo que te dijo? -le preguntó Harry, mirando en la dirección en la que Eleanorcilla se había ido.  
-Sólo quería saber si te veía como un potencial rival -le guiñó un ojo-. ¡Sígueme, Harry Hook!

Caminaron entre los árboles (o, mejor dicho, Harry caminó; Louis volaba), hasta llegar a un claro más amplio en el que había un alto árbol de ancho tronto y gruesas ramas, desde las que colgaba una casa.

-¿Es aquí donde vivís? -le preguntó Harry. Louis asintió.

No se parecía demasiado al barco al que estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así parecía acogedor.

-¿Llevas mucho rato caminando? -Harry se encogió de hombros-. ¿Tienes hambre? -ésta vez asintió con ímpetu. Louis sonrió-. Coge lo que quieras de ahí -señaló un frutero repleto de jugosas frutas de todos los colores que Harry jamás había visto. Estaba tan acostumbrado a comer percebes que había olvidado el sabor de lo dulce. Quizá debería quedarse allí un tiempo.  
-Gracias -dijo-. Eres muy hospitalario.  
-Bueno, ahora eres un niño perdido, ¿no? Tengo que cuidar de ti.

Harry agachó la cabeza, centrándose en su mango, para que no se notase el rubor que asomaba sus mejillas.

-Entonces -Louis voló hasta sentarse en frente de él, apoyando la cabeza en las palmas y los codos sobre la mesa-; háblame de ti, Harry Hook.  
-En realidad -dijo Harry, entre mordisco y mordisco-. No hay mucho que contar. Llevo diecinueve años viviendo en un barco y... eso es todo, supongo.  
-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? -Harry tragó.  
-¿Color? -preguntó, un poco confuso. Era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así, pero el entusiasmo en los ojos azules del chico en frente de él era demasiado para él-. El... naranja, supongo.  
-Oh -contestó el otro-. El mío el rojo pasión -Harry reprimió una risilla, y devolvió la mirada a la mesa-, como el de tus mejillas.

De pronto, algo le tiró de la nariz. Se asustó, por supuesto, aunque Louis parecía enfadado.

-¡Eleanorcilla, ¿qué haces?! ¿Es así como tratas a nuestros invitados?

Eleanorcilla se situó muy cerca de él, y le sacó la lengua, antes de irse volando a una esquina del techo.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó Harry.  
-Nada -contestó Louis, mirando ceñudo al techo-. Que está celosa.  
-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué?  
-Porque te presto más atención que a ella. No la hagas caso, es estúpida e infantil.

Harry oyó una canción que provenía de fuera, y se alarmó.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Nada, que los niños vuelven de la recolecta. Tengo que presentártelos -Louis echó a volar de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

Los niños (o mejor dicho, las niñas) dejaron de cantar en cuanto vieron a Harry, y se echaron hacia atrás, ahogando gemidos de sorpresa.

-Tranquilos, niños; es Harry, nuestro huésped. Es el nuevo Niño Perdido.  
-¡Pero no es un niño! -exclamó una niña pequeña rubia, vestida de koala, apuntándole con el dedo.  
-¡Daisy, es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo! Y ya, está claro que no es un niño, es por eso por lo que he dicho huésped en lugar de Niño Perdido.  
-¡Has dicho niño perdido también! -se indignó otra niña igual que ella, también vestida de koala.  
-¡Da lo mismo, da lo mismo! Venid aquí, poneos en fila. ¡No, no, por orden de estatura! Bien -Louis se situó junto a una niña rubia, la más alta, que estaba vestida de oso-. Estas son Lottie y Fizzie -la otra era igual, aunque más bajita, y vestida de lobo-. Las gemelas, Daisy y Phoebe -las koalas-, y los mellizos Doris y Ernest -eran los más pequeños, apenas acabarían de haber aprendido a andar, e iban vestidos de liebre. Harry asintió, en señal de haber entendido-. Bien. Ahora, Lottie y Eleanorcilla os quedaréis al mando, y Harry y yo saldremos a inspeccionar el lugar, ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo -exclamaron todos los niños al unísono.

Louis salió fuera, pese a los pucheros de Eleanorcilla, y Harry, un poco dubitativo, le siguió.

-Me lo tragué antes porque estaba Eleanorcilla, pero ahora dime, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí? -le preguntó Louis parándose, de brazos cruzados.  
-P-Porque -balbuceó Harry, improvisando una mentira-... bueno, está bien, te diré la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? -Louis asintió. Harry pensó que quizás podría decir una media verdad en vez de una mentira completa, y así lo hizo-. P-Pues resulta que... soy gay, ¿vale? Y... mi padre se enteró y se enfadó mucho y... me echó. Me daba vergüenza decírtelo porque realmente no tenía a dónde ir, y tenía miedo de que no me aceptaras, y... -Harry se vio initerrumpido por unos brazos rodeándole el cuello.  
-Oh, Harry -exclalmó Louis, estrechándolo más fuerte contra sí-, nunca te excluiríamos por eso. Siento mucho lo de tu padre, y siento haber dudado de ti.

Harry le correspondió al abrazo, sintiéndose culpable. Louis Pan no era un gilipollas, como le había dicho su padre, sino un chico tierno y comprensivo y, dios, jodidamente guapo. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle mentido, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. No quería que le soltase ahora. Ni nunca.

***

-¡Princesa Harry, eres demasiado fácil de raptar! -se quejó una koala. Harry rio suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -preguntó Louis, entrando por la puerta.  
-¡Estamos jugando con Harry a Princesas y Piratas, pero es demasiado fácil! ¡No tiene emoción!  
-¡Ah! ¿Y él es el pirata?  
-¡No, es la princesa! -se quejó otro koala, como si fuera evidente-. ¿No ves la corona? -señaló al la tiara de ramas que tenía sobre la cabeza.

Harry vio cómo Louis sonreía ampliamente mientras cerraba la puerta.  
Eleanorcilla seguía con su rabieta, en la esquina. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y ésta no levantaba cabeza.  
Por otra parte, Harry adoraba a los niños y los niños a Harry, al igual que Louis, que estaba maravillado por los hoyuelos que adornaban su amplia sonrisa, y los brillantes ojos verdes del joven. Harry era todo por lo que Louis había estado esperando toda su vida.

-¡Louis, ¿qué clase de salvador eres?! -se quejó Daisy, pateando el suelo-. ¿No vas a decirle nada a la princesa!  
-Oh, por supuesto, que descortés por mi parte -dijo, inclinándose hacia Harry-. Esta mañana estáis despampanante, princesa -las niñas rieron y Louis sonrió para sí mientras Harry se ruborizaba. Oyeron los sollozos de Eleanorcilla desde la esquina.  
-¿Qué has traído? -le preguntó Harry a Louis.  
-Polvo de hada. Desde que Eleanorcilla no sale de ahí no tenemos nada.  
-¿Para qué sirve? -Louis sonrió ampliamente.  
-Para volar.  
-¿Ah...?  
-¿Quieres probar? -dijo éste, entusiasta.  
-Er...  
-¡Sí, vamos, será divertido!

Louis arrastró a Harry fuera de la casita del árbol y abrió el saco.

-Bien, lo único que tienes que hacer cuando te rocíe el polvo es pensar en cosas bonitas, ¿vale? -Harry asintió.

 _LouisLouisLouis._  
Antes de poder pensarlo dos veces, sus pies habían salido disparados del suelo, y al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia abajo soltó un chillido.

-¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! -le apremió Louis desde abajo.

Harry se sentía muy extraño allí arriba, sin tocar el suelo, pero al mismo tiempo era emocionante.  
Antes de darse cuenta, Louis estaba allí arriba con él, volando grácilmente.  
Pero Harry no era tan grácil, y en un tropiezo acabó acorralando a Louis contra un árbol. Se sujetó a su tronco, para no golperse contra el chico, y de pronto los dos estaban muy cerca.  
Harry sintió el calor irradiando sus mejillas, y comprobó cómo Louis se sonrojaba también. Sus narices se rozaban ahora.  
Le sorprendió que Louis no se hubiera apartado aún, y le sorprendió aún más ver cómo su mirada se posaba en sus labios, mientras entreabría los suyos propios.  
¿Pero Harry quería eso?  
No, definitivamente no.  
Así que se separó bruscamente de Louis, mascullando un "lo siento" y volvió al suelo. Louis se quedó allí arriba unos momentos más.

***

Aquella noche Harry durmió muy mal. No podía dejar de pensar en los finos y sonrosados labios de Louis, y en por qué narices no le había besado cuando tuvo ocasión.  
Pero es que Harry no quería atarse a nada, y menos a Louis. Estaba en una misión de saqueo, no de seducción. Debía alejarse de Louis y centrarse en su trabajo.  
Pero, por otra parte... Harry tenía diecinueve años y no había besado a nadie en su vida. Siempre se había basado en saquear y hacer feliz a su padre, que tampoco era de los más comprensivos que había. Nunca se le había permitido un poco de diversión, y el amor tampoco tenía cabida.  
Decidió que hecho un ovillo bajo las mantas no iba a arreglar el mundo, y decidió salir fuera.  
Dio un paseo hasta un lago que había allí cerca, y se encontró con que ya había una figura, sentada en cruz, observando la luna que se reflejaba en el lago. Harry se sentó junto a Louis.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? -le preguntó éste. Harry sacudió la cabeza.  
-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó antes.  
-Querrás decir lo que no pasó.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero... quiero arreglar eso -dijo Harry con timidez-. ¿Puedo besarte ahora? -susurró.  
-¿Quieres?  
-Sí.

Louis descruzó los brazos y se dio la vuelta, para mirar a Harry directamente a los ojos, y luego a los labios.  
Harry posó una mano sobre su mejilla, y enterró los dedos entre su pelo. Después, unió sus bocas en un posado y lento beso.  
Louis le correspondió con pasión, pegando más sus cuerpos y posando una mano sobre su pecho.  
Cuando se separaron, Harry susurró.

-Quiero algo contigo, Louis.  
-¿El qué? -contestó el otro de la misma forma.  
-Quiero abrazarte cuando duermas, darte calor cuando tengas frío, decirte todas las mañanas lo hermoso que eres para mí y despertarme y acostarme todos los días con un beso tuyo; quiero amarte, Louis, y quiero que me ames tu también a mí. ¿Puede eso suceder? -Louis hizo un mohín.  
-Con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Déjame hacer lo mismo por ti.

Harry sonrió y le besó de nuevo. Y nunca pararon realmente.

**Author's Note:**

> deja kudos o comentarios o kudos y comentarios si te gustó :)  
> muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
